not yours
by Eimilanna5452
Summary: What happens if Bella had other plans then what was thought when her and alice went to save edward? THIS HAPPENS!  some ooc and some crack rated T for lang babr   -.2-shot
1. Chapter 1

********

ME:OKI I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED ANY OF MY OTHER STORYS BUT MY COMPUTER IS SLOW! SRRY PEPOLES BUT IM HALF WAY DONE WITH 2 CHAPTERS FOR 2 OF MY STORYS LOLZ AND THIS IS JUST A 2SHOT I MADE UP IN MY HEAD WHEN I REREAD TWILIGHT AND NEWMOON xD...OKI SO HERE WE GO!

?JAZZ?:wOw EM REALY?

ME:WHAT!

?JAZZ?:OH NOTHEN I WAS JUST READING YOUR MIND...VERRY PERVERTED...

ME:JAZZ...U CANT READ MY MIND...EDDIE! GRRRRR STOP SINEING IN AS JAZZ IN MY CHAT ROOM!

EDDIE:TT~TT...OKI...NOT! *EVIL LOL* EM DONT OWN SHITZZ EVERY THING IN THIZ STORYZ BELONGS TO SOMEONE ELAZ...

ME:...REALY?

EDDIE: WATZ?..

(reted T for lag, babe ^_-)

I sat looking out my window I cant believe dare he try to kill him self over me after the thinks I'm left me alone so he has no right to care for me any eyes narrow is dare he think he has the right to die in my could he leave his love him so much and he knows this!Fucking ass hole!  
"Bella are you okay you look pale,I'm sure Edward well be fine we just have to get there in time."Alice whispering in my ear.  
"Alice I'm only worried about ts going to happen after all this is over.I'm not the same little Bella anymore I've changed alot over the time away."I said still looking out the window.  
"Oh Bella! Is that all your worried about don't worry I'm sure Edward well still see you the same don't worry about that okay?"she said,not getting what i meant.  
'I'm no longer in love with you brother Alice I'm in love with Jake! But you just don't want to see that!' I mentally yelled at her but just face was flushed with anger but to her is looks like I'm enberessed over my looks with i don't give a damn about but if i said that out load i might be the first person in history to give a vampire a heart attack.I giggled at my own little joke and Alice looked at me like i was crazy witch made me burst out laughing.  
"what? Is there something on my face? OMG Bella is there?" she whispered yelled at me checking her reflection.  
"No Alice you face is flawless like always I just thought something funny."i said.  
"Oh what was it?" She asked raising a eyebrow.  
"I might tell you one day,If your good not please i kinda want to try to get some sleep before we land and you need to be looking for Eddie boy."She giggled at my nick name for her brother and i turned over and pulled out my ipod.I looked thru my songs tell I found still doll by kanon wakeshima and put it on repeat. I love this song so much and it helps me sleep.I start humming it and Alice looks at me like I've lost my mind.I smile to my self and blast it so she can here it.I lay there tell finally falling asleep were i dead about what happened just 3 hours ago.  
~bella's dream/flash back~  
"Bella I'm going to get somethings form my house I'm going to need ill be 5 mins tops."Alice said and was gone as fast as she came  
"Show off."Jake muttered under his breath.I let out a hard and tired he turned to me and closed his eyes.  
"Bella..."He leaned down and pressed his forehead to mine it was eyes shot open and stared into mine.I could stay like this me and him faraway form our problems,and be there forever like this never changing.  
"Stay...please."he whispered and i felt tears fell my eyes when i looked into was in pain, alot of it and its my fault.  
"Jake you know I cant. I cant let someone die over me and you know this...But I" I was cut off when i looked up at him his eyes had become hard and cold.  
"Fine go! Go be with your beloved bloodsucker!Leave me here alone,while you go toss out you life like its yesterdays lunch!" he turned to leave.I grabbed his arm.  
"Stop! you didn't let me please hear me out."he turns around his eyes were pained and I could see tears in them.  
"No you stop Bella.I love much it hurts me to even think of you with in a 100 miles of that blood-sucker!Cant you see it? When we first started hanging out and you would fall down in pain because the name Cullen's some how came into the 't you see that you were my life,my soul,my all? But I cant just sit hear and watch you walk out that door going after him when he is the one who hurt its wrong for you to ask me to so I'm leaving Bella and this well be the last time you well see me because I well not sit here while he is with please if you care about me at all you would let me go and not try to contact me.A clean slate it best."Tears fell from my eyes.I cant believe what I'm hearing,my Jake..why?Don't you see it too?I love you.I grab his arm as tight as I can.  
"Is this what you think of me Jake? That I'm some little helpless girl who well go running back to someone who left me and with him my family and friends?My god Jake are you this dumb cant you see? am I just not getting thru to you?I love you,you idiot!So much it hurt me to see other girls look at you.I love you and only you."I crashed my lips to his in a passionist kiss.I could fell all his anger all his our lips moved agent each other hard yet soft,slow but fast and needy,hot and cold and all at the same time,I fell his tongue asking for entrance.I open my mouth to fell his tongue slip in to my mouth.I moaned it to the kiss and he smirked and stared roaming the hell did he learn to kiss like this?A flash of Jake kiss another girl flashed into my mouth making me pissed and kiss him stop and we are both breathing hard he puts his forehead on mine.  
"Jake I have to go because I wont let someone die because of think Jane,Alec and Felix well be there and keep me safe ill call and TXT when I can."I started thinking back at the times were the volturi came to make peace with the pack,those three all ways came every other month to cheak up on us and with alec's medisen he made to make them smell human they can all stay in the same room,at least for about a hour to get updates.  
"okay but you have to text me when you get there and keep us updated on whats take the stuff that takes away you sent.I trust Jane and them but not the Bella it well help me alot is you do this."he it was risky,If the Cullen's find out we have contact with such things,this could get ugly and if it well make him fell better about me going because I'm going weather he likes it of fine.  
" i have to go.I love you."  
~end dream/flash back~  
I wake to find Alice staring at me.  
"What? "I asked.  
"Are you okay you were moaning alot."he said and my face went from cream colored to red.  
"Ye..yes I'm fine."I cured my self for suturing.  
"okay what ever,come on the plain is landing."


	2. AN srry guys

**HI! IF YOUR READING THIS IM SRYY BUT MY COMPUTER CUTS THINGS OUT OF MY FANFICS IF ANY ONE WISHES TO READ MY STORYS PM ME AND ILL SEND YOU A LINK SO YOU CAN READ IT AS ITS SHOULD BE**

**~littledarkcherryblossom**


End file.
